Chapter 8: Buccaneer Blue
Morgana: Let's see... Refia said to borrow a boat at the docks and head towards the Low Seas. Ann: Let's go, ask the people right now. They asked them and gave up Lann: (Sigh) At this rate, we might as well swim to the Low Seas. Morgana: No way! You know, I don't like the Water! Makoto: Well, you can't blame them for this. They probably need every boat they've got to make ends meat. Morgana: Wait! Hold your Chocobos. Didn't somebody mention a pirate ship was purked at the piers? Akira: Yeah, they did say that. Why, what's your point? Lann: (Chuckled) I've got an idea. Why don't we beat up the Pirates and then... Commodore their ship? Haru: I don't know about this. Because, it's not gonna be easy. Morgana: Well, we can't just go in with Mirages and Shadow's blazing. We might just be able to sneak off with it. Lann: They're pirates, right? Who's gonna file a complaint? Ryuji: Well, it's going to be difficult, but if we don't get our butts in gears, Refia's Fake-Uncle, or those freaks like the Golden Mask and Flying Shadow, might come along and really rain on our parade. Lann: Lesser of two evils it is! Docks, here we come! They went to the Dock Tama: Not exactly the most cheerful the-place Akira: You tell me, Mirages is roaming around the Docks.￼ Reynn: These docks need docked a few points. Let's watch our step. They saw a Cannon Ryuji: What's this? Morgana: A Cannon? I wonder if... Hm... He went inside Morgana: Fits perfect to- Then the Cannon fired him Morgana: MEEEEE!!!! Minutes Later Morgana: Ow, that really hurt! Tama: It is. Naturally, this must the-be how the locals get around Reynn: Uh-huh. Naturally.. They went ahead and the bell just creep Lann and Ryuji Ryuji: I don't like this. Futaba: What do you mean? Lann: The Chime sounded like it could wake the dead. Reynn: Wait, you don't mean... mean... Lann: Yes. Morgana: Man, I'm getting kinda tired of the cold￼. Tama: Maybe, you should have thought of that the-before you came up with this plan. Reynn: Yeah, Morgana. Nobody ever said anything about having to fight past of these Stupid Mirages and Shadow. Futaba: Oh well. I did read that cold weather helps keep you focused, so I guess it's not of that bad. See, shining uses less energy than a-￼ Morgana: Ahhh! Man, do I just loved the cold! Well, come on, come on. No time like the present! They saw new Symbol Futaba: That one looks new. Tama: Yes the-sir, that's the Flutter symbol. You'll the-need a Mirage with the Flutter ability. They saw the ship Morgana: There's one! The pirates ship! Reynn: Yeah, I don't think there's any debate about that. Tama: Let's be the-sneaky. They went to the ship Lann: I think we've got this one in the bag. Moogle: Avast ye, Kupo! Not so fast ye, Kupo! Thieving Pirates, Kupo! Moogle: Stowaways, Kupo! Morgana: Huh? The Pirates-- did they just call us pirates! Reynn: Well, I'd say the pot knows a kettle when it sees it. Moogle: Kupo! All paws on deck, Kupo! Then many Moogles ￼appeared Tama: We're out-the-numbered, Kupo! Ryuji: What do we do now, Kupo! Morgana: We have to fight, of course. And you stop saying, "Kupo!" Kupo. Oh! Now you make me say that!￼ They fight them and defeated them Moogle: You got us, Kupo... ???: You are no good. It was Shinjiro and Faris ￼and she summon a Sea monster named Syldra and Shinjiro shot himself and summon his Persona called Caster Moogle: It's Captain Faris and Shinjiro, Kupo! Lann: What the!? Morgana: It created a Thresholds!? Tama: Th-that Mirage must be mega the-powerful! Faris: What kind of you gents to whip my crew into shape? Morgana Oh, you're welcome! But I thought we just beat them up. Even Ryuji Ryuji: Why you little! He choke him Ryuji: We are not beaten yet! Reynn: He's right, Morgana! That's what he said, you doofus. Shinjiro: Wow, what are you, comedians? Too bad. If you're the ones who steal from pirates then you know what comes next. So long, clowns! Morgana: Clowns, where? Futaba: "Clowns?" Why is it "clowns," plural? They are fighting it and they exhausted Tama: Don't the-give up! If we kicked the bucket inside a Thresholds we're all but the-done ￼for! Morgana: But they're... They're too strong! ???: I have you now. Hide Refia and Ken all you want, but you can't play hide-and-seek with destiny. Fate has risen us! Faris: Thane of Saronia? Why is he here? Lann: Him again? Reynn: He followed us here!? Then the Thane become the Bahamutian soldier Shinjiro: What the!? Tama: Out of the hydra and into the crack-the-pot! What are we gonna the-do? Bahamutian soldier: Doesn't this make you just want to kiss kismet? These devine designs... Is fate great? Now that it's brought us together, anything could happen. Just imagine. Are we destined for something bigger? Or could it be.. our cookies are merely meant to crumble? Now, Jiants from the Hills and Persona Warriors. These questions... Are all yours and mine to answer! Akira: They are gonna fight him, but they are look tired and then Haru's has Purple Aura, meaning that her Soul Breaker has awakened from Refia Haru: She use the Soul Breaker called "Healing Light" and they feel much better They are fighting him and defeated him Bahamutian Army: So this is how.. the dice have rolled... He disappeared Morgana: Wow! Shinjiro: You guys...Can you tell me and Faris what happened? They explained everything about it Faris: So, the Federation replaced Thane Takka with one of their soldier? Reynn: Actually, we're not too sure about that ourselves. Lann: Everything we told you is true. Tama: Honest to the-goodness!￼ Shinjiro: Well, believe me and Faris, I'd not put anything past those federation dogs, but if they have monsters like ''that ''in power... Ann: Listen, Faris, Shinjiro. You wouldn't happen to know where they're headquarters? The Federation, I mean. Faris: Bahamut's Citadel? No one knows a lick and that, Lass. Ann: It worth a try... Shinjiro: Why? Was that the reason for trying to steal Faris's ship? To go off on some wild goose chase? Ryuji: Uhh...￼ the whole is Morgana and Lann's! Armedillomon: Really Morgana: What? Me? Oh, we would never ever--- I mean we don't even like ship's, not that there's anything wrong with your--- Please, don't walk me and Lann to the Plank! Faris: Ha ha. Belay there, lad. You see... I might be able to help you gents in your way after all. If you ''are ''the Jiants from the Hills--- the ones the Prophecy mentions-- then I recall the same Prophecy mentioning where you're supposed to go. Makoto: Wait! You mean there's more to it? Shinjiro: Mog! You've read the Prophecy, haven't you? Moogle: Aye, I have, Kupo! The Prophecy says quite clearly that the Jiants from the Hills and Persona Warriors will collect four Keys, open up a pathway to the Crystal Tower brave it dangers, and mount the very heavens, Kupo! Lann: Four Keys, huh? Reynn: Wait, the Crystal Tower? Akira: Hmm.. So Mog, I don't suppose you know where the four Keys might be? Moogle: I'm afraid I know of only the first one, Kupo. Ryuji: Then one more than I do! Moogle: Kupo! The first key is said to lie in a... Oh, 'twas a valley of fire, Kupo!￼ Yusuke: Valley of fire? Where's that? Shinjiro: I can't think of one place. The fire valleys in Babil, down to the south of the Low Seas. Reynn: Ugh, there's those low Seas again. Meanwhile Segwarides: What labor. All these twists and little turns. But fate must be allowed to run its course... He and Dark Seiten Taisen laugh evil